


Unscheduled Gate Activation

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Uh-oh.





	Unscheduled Gate Activation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ink brush drawing - felt like doing something simpler.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/88ed/4b4mlri4fjympep7g.jpg)

 


End file.
